Los secretos de Hogwarts
by horrorcrux
Summary: Los secretos de Hogwarts (recopilación).
1. No Involucrarse

**Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes por un rato.**

 _ **Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años", con el Reto Especial, "Toujours pur".**_

 **No Involucrarse**

Regulus hundió su palma en su mejilla con fuerza, casi completamente harto. La cabeza le punzaba, y no creía poder encontrar un momento de paz muy pronto. Si hubiera sido mayor de edad, tal vez, habría podido simplemente echar un hechizo y desaparecer entre sus sábanas y sus libros para no tener que escuchar a su madre gritar y chillar, enojada con básicamente todo el planeta. Siempre tenía que gritar así, porque su hermano, Sirius, tan egoísta como siempre, no consideraba en dejarle un descanso y se jactaba con el disgusto de su madre. Regulus jamás se había atrevido a entrar a su cuarto, porque según su madre, esa pocilga no merecía poseer la presencia de alguien tan noble como un Black.

Se mordió la lengua con insistencia. Quería gritarles a ambos que se callaran, pero probablemente eso sólo lograría derrumbar la cantidad de puntos que había sumado con su madre. Después de todo, el hecho de que Sirius tuviese tantos altercados con ella lo beneficiaba de sobremanera, porque Regulus era un ángel junto a Sirius a los ojos de su madre. Por supuesto que la respetaba, pero a veces podía ponerse demasiado extrema. Como ahora.

Apretó su cabeza sobre la mesa. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí, la Revolución de los Duendes del siglo XV. Rasgó su pluma contra el pergamino tal vez con demasiada fuerza. Estaba exasperado. Irritado, casi. No podía pensar bien con los gritos de su madre, y no quería arriesgarse a terminar respondiendo las respuestas del pergamino de Historia de la Magia sólo por apresurarse y hacerlo en un momento de cabeza airada. Cerró su libro con pesadez, gruñendo, y guardó su pluma, tapando el frasco de tinta y echándolo dentro del cajón de la mesa de noche. Se quedó viendo su antebrazo izquierdo, pensativo, sacó un pergamino, la pluma y la tinta nuevamente. Vació su escritorio, mareado.

Tenía una carta que escribir.


	2. A la sombra de su madre

_**Disclaimer: El Potterverso y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Yo sólo me divierto jugando con sus personajes.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto #12: "Animales Fantásticos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años", con**_ _ **"Thestral".**_

* * *

 _ **A la sombra de su madre**_

Luna enterró sus pies en el barro, sin darle demasiada importancia, y apoyó su cabeza en la grama. Había estado en busca de sus zapatos de vestir por más de dos semanas —estaba segura de que había sido culpa de esos nargles —, y el Bosque Prohibido era algo a lo que Luna nunca podría resistirse de entrar. El lugar simplemente _emanaba_ magia; tan pura y sin interferencias que Luna había notado que el aire que se respiraba era otro mucho más diferente, muchísimo más liviano a su cuerpo, y sobre todo, más interesante.

El lugar, de alguna manera inexplicable —estaba casi segura de que los twiddleteerriers se habían llevado su capacidad de razonamiento otra vez, los traviesos —, le recordaba a su propia casa, aunque sin la emocionante presencia de su padre, por supuesto. Cada hoja parecía tener una capacidad especial, cada pedazo de tronco debía tener alguna propiedad mágica, aunque probablemente fuese leve. Y todo era tan, _tan_ mágico que era sofocante. Y Luna podía sentir sus pulmones hervir con ansias cuando volvía al castillo. Su cuerpo temblaba con el prospecto de volver a aquel lugar; a pesar de que no fuese el más limpio ni el más cómodo. Le gustaba sentir la sombra de las hojas sobre su rostro, que de alguna manera lograban cubrir todo el sol. Le fascinaba sentarse bajo un árbol y leer los libros que su padre le había recomendado, —una enorme recopilación de libros escritos a mano por su abuelo, quien _afirmaba_ con toda certeza que los nargles eran reales —, con el sonido tranquilizador de los diferentes animales arrullando o aullando a su alrededor. Y, de alguna extraña manera, Luna _jamás lograba sentir miedo._

No fue hasta semanas después de que empezara su primer año que Luna los encontró.

Tenían la cabeza larga y delgada, similar a la de los torposoplos, pero sus mandíbulas estaban cubiertas de pelo negro, tan negro que lucía como la obsidiana. Traían consigo un aire lóbrego, casi _fúnebre,_ y eran mucho más grandes que los caballos. Además, sus alas parecían estar hechas de piedra, porque eran ásperas pero aparentemente bastante flexibles, y se veían, de una manera increíble y certera, _tristes._ Y a Luna no le gustaba ver cosas tristes.

—Hola —había dicho Luna, con parsimonia. No había querido asustar a las criaturas. Las criaturas la habían mirado con aquellos ojos tristes, que, a pesar de lucir deprimidos y cansados, resultaban casi _normales._ Con las manos temblorosas, se apartó el pelo desgreñado de la cara, alcanzó su bolsa con los libros, y extrajo sus gafas. Se las puso rápidamente, dejando el espacio tras las orejas que su padre le había recomendado que dejara para que la magia entrase dentro de las gafas, y observó a las criaturas con curiosidad. Y es que eran hermosas, y Luna podía verlas tan claramente, que sentía que todo lo que había visto antes se distorsionaba. Eran las únicas cosas que podían verse _tan_ bien. Y de repente, todo lo demás lucía irreal.

* * *

Las criaturas se llamaban thestrals, Luna había aprendido. Y el hecho de que sólo pudiesen verlas aquellos los que habían visto una muerte no era lo que las hacía tan especial para Luna; nada de eso. Cada vez que miraba a sus ojos apagados y cada vez que acariciaba su lomo, podía sentir a su madre acariciándole el pelo y suspirando en su oído mientras cantaba una canción. Su padre, Xenophilius, jamás hablaba sobre su madre porque al parecer era un tema del que no podía permitirse pensar; no dejaba que Luna jamás lo viese llorar. Luna suponía que era porque los assilcackers no lo dejaban sentir en paz, seguramente se habían metido a través de sus oídos otra vez.

Luna se pasó los siguientes días pensando en los thestrals. Había ido a la biblioteca un par de veces, (pero no muchas, porque sospechaba que los nargles estarían esperándola allí para robarle los libros), y había encontrado un montón de información acerca de ellos. Un libro, _Una Introducción a la Fauna Mágica, por Edheinz Keecy,_ había especificado muy recalcadamente que los thestrals eran criaturas altamente peligrosas y que, a nivel mágico, estaban clasificados como XXXX, junto con varias criaturas que Luna no podía comparar con aquellos adorables caballos alados. El hombre debería haber estado loco cuando había escrito aquello.

No pudo ver a los thestrals por semanas; y tuvo que irse a casa para Navidad sin haber podido echar un ojo a sus nuevos amigos. Luna anhelaba verlos otra vez; quería ver aquellos ojos tristes y acuosos, porque, aunque no pudiesen decirle nada ni fuesen capaces de consolarla, su presencia era reconfortante.

Cuando llegó a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad, le contó a su padre cuán maravilloso había sido ver a esos thestrals, pero se guardó para sí misma la manera en la que se había sentido al estar con ellos. Porque _oh,_ ese sentimiento era sólo suyo y Luna necesitaba ser egoísta y no compartirlo. Porque mirar a esos ojos se sentía como beber una taza de té con canela hirviente y contar historias sin sentido. No era algo de lo que quería que se enterara su padre; tenía miedo de que si hablaba con alguien sobre ello dejaría de ser lo mismo. Era un éxtasis inocente y nuevo, era como si su madre estuviese con ella de nuevo y Luna quería aferrarse a ella, muy _muy fuerte._

* * *

Para cuando Luna volvió a Hogwarts y Enero cayó nuevamente con una brisa fresca, el sentimiento estaba lejos de haberse desvanecido. Luna juraba que debía ser un secreto, porque no quería compartir a su madre con nadie más, porque era sólo suya. Los caballos alados la recibieron con su expresión de siempre, pero con los mismos ojos acuosos y llamativos. Luna podía quedarse varias horas mirándolos; ya se había olvidado de buscar sus cosas por el bosque.

Era su madre, y no la iba a dejar.


	3. Parecía Interesado

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece.** ** _Nada._**

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #13 "Newt Scamander" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._**

* * *

 ** _Parecía Interesado_**

Newt dejó su maleta en el suelo con cuidado, cerrando nuevamente el gancho que la mantenía protegida. Dougal seguía tratando de escaparse…

—Pensé que no volverías —le dijo Leta, con cuidado. Llevaba una simple túnica verde y el pelo rizado hacia atrás.

—Dije que lo haría —respondió Newt, incómodo. No tenía ganas de decirle todo lo que le había pasado; Leta sólo complicaría más las cosas, y no quería que nadie tocara a sus animales. Su demiguise estaba aún algo traumado, y el escarbato sólo aprovecharía para quitarle a Leta esos bonitos aretes de plata que llevaba puestos…

—Thesseus escribió —dijo Leta por fin, con un suspiro —. Le dije que no sabía dónde estabas, pero no me creyó. Dijo que el profesor Dumbledore te estaba buscando, aunque aún no sé para qué…

—Ah —exhaló Newt sonriente —. Es probable que quiera noticias del fénix que encontré en Edimburgo hace dos días; parecía estar interesado…


	4. Mucho más Fácil

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece.** ** _Nada._**

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #13 "Newt Scamander" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._**

* * *

 ** _Mucho más Fácil_**

—¿Qué sabe de los basiliscos, Señor Scamander? —le preguntó el Profesor Dippet de mala gana; aún no había superado lo que había pasado con Newt el año en el que lo habían expulsado —. No es todos los días que tengo el… placer de verlo por aquí. Con todos los viajes que ha hecho…

—Sólo he venido a dejarle algo al profesor Dumbledore —escondió discretamente la jaula con el fénix dentro —, pero, si me pregunta, los basiliscos son animales grandiosos. Peligrosos, tal vez, pero grandiosos…

Dippet se rascó la barba con insistencia.

—Y eso es de mucha ayuda… —murmuró entre dientes.

—Señor, ¿puedo preguntar… a qué se debe su pregunta? —le dijo Newt, con el ceño fruncido. Unos minutos más y podría entregarle a Dumbledore lo que necesitaba…

—Ah, nada importante —respondió Dippet, nervioso. Había decidido rendirse, ¿qué le haría el Ministerio si se enteraba? Era mucho más fácil culpar al idiota del semigigante…


	5. Ambrosía

_**Disclaimer: El Potterverso y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Yo sólo me divierto jugando con sus personajes.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto #12: "Animales Fantásticos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años", con "Unicornio".**_

* * *

 _ **Ambrosía**_

La sangre era embriagante, a decir verdad.

Tenía un aroma dulcísimo y llenaba su garganta, goteando entre sus túnicas. Pero al mismo tiempo, le hacía punzar la cabeza y lo mareaba poniéndolo más que desorientado y confundido. Lo único que quería era beber más y con tanta desesperación, deleitándose con el líquido cálido que resbalaba entre su paladar. Tan maldito y tan poderoso era, aquel sentimiento distractor que ponía su cabeza al revés. Más tarde, Lord Voldemort se explicaría aquel desenfreno a sí mismo como un simple y bien orquestado sentido de la supervivencia carnal, tal como el solo deseo de no morir, pero _oh,_ el sabor era tan dulce y tan maldito… Casi imposible de resistir. Casi, porque no existe nada que pueda enganchar a Lord Voldemort de esa manera…

* * *

 _ **N/A: Me siento perversa xD**_


	6. No es una Abominación

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece.** ** _Nada._**

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #13 "Newt Scamander" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._**

* * *

 **No es una Abominación**

—El chico es muy joven, señor... —Dippet le dijo al Sumo Inquisidor —. Y ya sabe como son los jóvenes... cosas como estás pasan a menudo...

—Nunca había sucedido esto con ningún alumno —espetó el Sumo Inquisidor fríamente —, estoy seguro de que el Señor Nigelus jamás habría permitido algo como esto; una abominación, una ofensa al Departamento de Educación y una violación a la ley mágica contra la crianza de criaturas...

—No es una abominación —musitó Newt, acongojado —. Los bowtruckles son criaturas pacíficas, señor. Ahora, si hubiese traído un dragón, por ejemplo...

—No he pedido su opinión, Señor Scamander —bufó el Sumo Inquisidor con indiferencia —. La ley estipula que cualquier estudiante debería ser expulsado se diera una situación como esta, y toda escuela debe seguir esas reglas...

—¡Tenía que investigar! —dijo Newt con impotencia —. Los bowtruckles son mencionados sólo brevemente en los libros, así que...

—¿Para qué necesita investigar, Señor Scamander?

—Planeo convertirme en magizoólogo, señor.


	7. Bollos de Canela

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece.** ** _Nada._**

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #13 "Newt Scamander" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._**

* * *

 **Bollos de Canela**

—¿Os he contado ya acerca de la vez en la que fui a América? No me dejaron entrar de nuevo, esos muggles creían que yo era de Alemania. Tonterías…

—Ya nos la contaste, papá —suspiró Rolf, cansado.

—Pero es una historia maravillosa —acotó Luna, con una sonrisa radiante.

Newt le miró inquisidoramente, con los labios curvados.

—Sí que sabes escoger, ¿ah, Rolf? Desearía que tu hermana lo hubiera hecho mejor. Tanta gente interesante en el mundo, y ella escoge a un tonto de cubículo de Ministerio…

—Michael es un buen hombre —le recordó Rolf.

—Ser un buen hombre no lo es todo —gruñó Newt con impaciencia —. Una vez conocí a alguien. Era un buen hombre, por supuesto, pero también hacía unos bollos de canela geniales. Tenía una panadería, pero era muggle, y no recuerdo su nombre muy bien…

—Yo puedo hacer bollos de canela —le comentó Luna.

—¿Lo ves, Rolf, hijo? Ahí lo tienes.


	8. Los Hufflepuff también son valientes

**¡Creo que en algún momento** _ **dije**_ **que me iba a tomar un descanso de los retos porque me provocaban ansiedad! Pero soy débil y eso, señoras y señores, no puedo cambiarlo.**

 **Nuestra historia se sitúa en un escenario bastante obvio, y, perdonadme si esto se lee algo brisco, pues es de las notas de autor más largas que he dejado, y, por consiguiente, sueno demasiado profesional. Lo que hago mayormente es** _ **dejar**_ **los capítulos con un bendito disclaimer que copio de otras de mis historias porque vaya, el que se tome el tiempo de escribirlo varias veces está pasado de copas. No soy escéptica, pero sí soy Slytherin. Esto será corto, tan corto que aquí termina, porque son las una en la madrugada y en estos momentos desearía poder hacer magia para amortiguar el sonido de mis teclas. (Si alguien se lo pregunta, terminé justo a las dos en punto, lo que es muy raro).**

 **Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a Suza-, perdón Joanne Rowling.**

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".**_

 **Palabras: 773**

 **Autor: horrorcrux**

 **Título: Los Hufflepuff también son valientes**

 **Los Hufflepuff también son valientes**

Newt se detiene frente a la oficina del director Dippet con un humor fúnebre, sus pies jamás dejándose de mover y su estómago girando de manera abismal. Mira la gárgola que protege la habitación, de repente sintiéndose estúpido, pero sabe que no puede irse ahora; ahora, cuando la resolución está increíblemente fresca en su cabeza y le escocen los ojos de tanto forzarlos, y es que ha estado despierto toda la noche pensando, porque no quiere ponerse en riesgo y _oh,_ tampoco desea de ninguna manera que lo odien. No señor, Newt odia que lo odien, pero odia también a los que odian; en una desgraciada forma, su cerebro aún está de procesar lo que aquello significa para él, y ajeno a todo, Newt disfruta de su ignorancia en muchas áreas. Muchas gracias.

Por un momento de inseguridad, mientras Newt mira a su alrededor y se dedica a solamente rezar que nadie se asome por aquellos lares. Es ya tarde, cerca del periodo para volver a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, donde ciertamente, y no lo duda, estaría la chimenea esperándolo para verlo sentarse en uno de los sillones y acurrucarse hasta sentirse somnoliento, —y oh, sí que Newt deseaba dormir —, y Newt se pregunta a sí mismo, mentalmente en una voz más intimidante que demanda honestidad de donde no existen respuestas, si de verdad está preparado para _arriesgarse_ a perder (no perder, el optimismo de Newt va más allá de eso, con certeza) aquella comodidad de la que estaba acostumbrado a aceptar la invitación. Cuán bien se conoce a sí mismo es ciertamente la pregunta más adecuada para preguntarse a sí mismo en esta situación, pero Newt no lo hace, porque sabe la respuesta, y pretende no hacerlo. Aquí es donde por fin, Newt se maldice por ser tan cobarde y darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Newt está seguro (más seguro incluso de que Hufflepuff es su casa legítima) de que lo que está haciendo es estúpido y podría causarle problemas abismales, y en ningún momento se le vuelve a ocurrir la inmensa probabilidad de darse la vuelta y pretender que nada pasa, porque sus cabellos se erizan por sí solos, como si tuvieran mente propia. Y Newt sabe lo que debe hacer. Sabe que no quiere hacerlo, y sabe, también, de que tiene que forzarse a sí mismo a querer hacerlo.

Sus pies amenazan con enredarse mientras se acerca más a la gárgola, y murmura entre dientes, como si no quisiera que se oyera de verdad, las palabras que había robado aquella misma mañana de labios desconocidos. Se le pone la piel de gallina cuando oye a la gárgola moverse hacia un lado, y a él se le ofrece un umbral que luce hecho de mármol pero ciertamente no lo es, y Newt abre su boca, ni siquiera sorprendido por todo lo que le acaba de suceder, sino sorprendido por haber reunido el coraje para avanzar hasta allí. Tiene los dedos temblorosos mientras llama a la puerta y espera que se abra, aunque internamente está rogando que nunca lo haga. La madera tiene todo tipo de espirales grabadas, como una obra de arte, y en letras quemadas, al frente y al centro, está el temido "ARMANDO DIPPET, DIRECTOR" que de repente, le recuerda a Newt a quién está a punto de ver. Sobre la puerta, en la pared blanca, reza: _Odaj enamne iboni sseoni uqaasna csede uqred ople._ Y Newt no se molesta en tratar de descifrarlo.

—Veo que aprecia una sabia frase tanto como yo, Señor Scamander —y Newt da un salto, observando el rostro del hombre de pelo calvo que lo mira desde el umbral peculiar y mentiroso; Newt se pregunta si alguna vez alcanzaría a llegar a aquel nivel de práctica del silencio. El profesor Dippet lo mira con intriga, y Newt de repente recuerda que no debería haber sabido la contraseña. Newt no le dice al profesor Dippet que en realidad no entiende la frase de la pared, pero a Dippet no parece realmente importarle; sólo intentaba llamar su atención.

—¿Le molestaría dejarme hablar con usted un segundo, profesor?

Dippet no hace ningún movimiento, como si realmente estuviera sorprendido de que Newt se atreviese a querer tomar un minuto de su tiempo.

Newt se desespera.

—No fue Leta Lestrange, Señor —voz temblorosa y todo —, yo solté al jarvey aquí, y yo también lo traje, Señor. Fue todo mi idea.

 **Para los que os hayáis quedado con la duda, el mensaje de la pared significa** _ **El poder que descansa aquí no es sino bien manejado.**_ **Y está al revés, porque difícilmente soy más original**. **Lo del jarvey se encuentra en Wikia, donde dice que uno de los experimentos de Leta con un jarvey fue mal y causó daño a un estudiante. Newt tomó la culpa y fue expulsado, pero la expulsión** _ **jamás**_ **se cumplió. ¿Gracias a quién? A Albus Dumbledore, parece que tiene una afición en evitar que expulsen a la gente…**

 **PD: ¿Qué rayos es un Hufflepuff?**


End file.
